part of the plan
by ohbrothamybrotha
Summary: I don't know what to write here. I just wanted to upload something


"Come ON Angelica, we are going to be late!" Susie's demanding tone of voice broke through the crowd as she dragged her best friend down the street towards their school grounds. Seventeen years old and on top of the world; she already knew what the goal for her future was, and the next step to reaching that goal was just at her finger tips. Taking the exams for her dream college was difficult, and the school was a few states away, but if she could get into her dream school...well things would just work out. This was probably the most important day of her life. But like EVERYTHING ELSE that ever meant anything to Susie Carmichael, Angelica Pickles took it like it was as important as battling the dust bunnies under your bed. She was dragging her feet, making Susie more frustrated than she already was. Turning around, the woman put her hands on her hips and scowled. "Angelica Pickles! If you don't hurry up I'm going to look at the test results WITHOUT you!"

"Oh just can it, Carmichael. It's not MY test score so what do I care!" She SHOULD care! For years and years, Susie had been told that Angelica was her best friend. And best friends were supposed to be there for each other. They were supposed to be as excited for these kinds of achievements as you were, right? Angelica cared more about how scoffed her new shoes were than she did about Susie; Pft, some best friend. Susie usually never let the frustration get to her, Angelica wasn't worth getting upset over. That's what she always told herself. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. Angelica always seemed to get on her last damn nerves. No matter what she had planned, no matter how hard she studied, how hard she tried, how positive she stayed, Angelica always managed to make her efforts, and her positive attitude look a fraction of what they were. She was never concerned with her feelings, and Susie had to overlook her selfishness and dig DEEP down into her head to see ANY kindness at all. How she managed to destroy any patience that Susie had, the girl would never know. Angelica was...Angelica. that's all there was to it. But she wasn't ruining this today. no matter what she said or how slow she was, Susie was going to go straight up to that board and see her name on that college list! she had to! "I mean it's not like you're NOT going to be on there, Susie. God. Everyone knows you're the smartest girl in our grade."

"The smartest girl in our grade doesn't cut it, Angelica. This college doesn't take just the smartest in our grade! it takes the smartest students in the state! And I HAVE to be top twenty, I just HAVE to be!" She didn't have to look at the girl to know that Angelica was rolling her eyes or shaking her head.

"Well, believe it or not, the test scores wont run away if we don't get there within the next thirty seconds...so SLOW DOWWN!" Susie was yanked back and pulled beside the girl, her hand was being grabbed as tight as Angelica could manage. "I just bought these shoes and if I break a heel it's going to be your fault." Susie groaned and fumbled her hand about trying to get the girl to let go. After a few failed attempts, she knew it was a failure to keep trying.

"This is MY future, pickles." Pickles, she usually didn't call Angelica by her last name. It never seemed to suit her for some reason. Angelica was DEFINITELY a girl who was supposed to get married one day. After all, she would always say that ANY last name was better than "pickles."

"and these are MY new paris pumps. so if you don't want to pay me a hundred dollars and fourty seven cents, then you better NOT make me break a heel!" Susie smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"you paid a hundred bucks?...for THOSE?" She had to admit, the shoes were cute...but not cute enough to spend a hundred bucks on.

"AND forty seven cents! and they were worth every penny!" The girl spoke turning her nose up to the sky. Susie rolled her eyes in disbelief, but slowed her pace. she didn't have that kind of money, and Angelica was all too serious in the means of fashion.

Seeing the school up ahead, the girl grinned wide and forgot all about her friends "important" shoes, bursting full of energy as she took off running towards the front doors. Angelica was groaning behind her and calling out for her to slow up, but Susie didn't even hear her. she was in the halls of her highschool and racing to the board in no time. there was a crowd, but she managed to push her way through, making it to the front of the crowd in no time. she examined the board on the wall, searching for her school, and when finding it, her name. "Carmichael, Carmichael, oh where is Susie Carmichael?"

she looked...and then looked again.

twenty names...and hers wasn't on the list. Her heart sank, and a lump in her throat formed quickly, making it hard to even swallow. she blinked back tears and stepped back, pushing back through the crowd as she hung her head. She didn't make it...she wouldn't be going to the college...her hopes, her dreams, her future. it was all...gone. Stepping out of the school and down to the picnic tables, she sat down and put her hands in her cheeks, blinking back tears of frustration.

Angelica arrived a few moments later, causing the girl to wipe her eyes dry and hide her shame. "I take it you probably saw the stupid results considering you were darting for that door faster than speed racer." Angelica was saying with a wide grin on her face. "so how do you think you're going to get to that dumb college anyway? on plane? or are you just gonna hitch a bus and..." Susie hung her head as Angelica kept talking, glancing up at her with sad eyes when she died down her voice. Angelica was frowning at her now, placing her hands on her hips. "you didn't get in...did you." She wanted to say something, but instead just shook her head and looked down at her knees trying to contain her sobs. "oh well, hey let's go get some ice cream! I know this great shop where we can get two scoops for a dollar and-" once again...Angelica was being her same SELFISH self! and this time, it was more than Susie could handle. She clenched her fists and stood up. How could one girl be so selfish! How could she not care that her supposed "BEST FRIEND" was now going through one of the hardest things in her LIFE! did she have ANY idea how hard she studied? How much effort she put into that test! How could she be so...so...Angelica!

"THAT IS IT, Angelica!" Susie hadn't meant to scream, but it caught the girls attention. "YOU ARE A SELFISH JERK, AND YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF, DO YOU!" Angelica was frowning now, and crossing her arms. "I JUST FOUND OUT THAT MY LIFE, MY DREAMS, MY GOALS, MY FUTURE IS OVER! IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE DAMN COLLEGE, AND THE FACT THAT I TRIED SO HARD-" her words cracked and she broke into a sob, holding her hands over her face in utter shame that she was now crying in front of this girl. She always tried to stay so strong for Angelica. never wanted her to see her when she was weak like this. She wasn't supposed to be the weak one, she was supposed to be the girl with all the answers, the one who helped Angelica when she needed it! it wasn't supposed to be the other way around! Still, the tears had started, and she couldn't stop them. And before she knew it, she felt Angelica's hand on her shoulder. She sniffled and uncovered her eyes, glancing to the girl who was smiling at her.

"oh quit being a baby, Carmichael. it wasn't your fault you didn't get into the school." Angelica muttered as she rolled her eyes. Susie frowned and glanced to her.

"what...what do you mean it's not my fault?" she asked with confusion smeared on her face. Angelica groaned and shrugged.

"alright here's the deal...if it wasn't for me, you would have gotten in just fine." She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "I just...didn't want you to go to the school, so I-"

"did...you SABOTAGE my grade!" Susie asked with both disbelief and anger rising up her throat. Before she could act, Angelica shook her head and waved her hands.

"What! No! of course I didn't, Carmichael! God I'm not THAT evil!" The girl was sighing now and pushing the hair out of her face. It didn't help Susie's Temper.

"Well, WHAT did you do then! Angelica!"

"I just..." She groaned and Susie could see her face turning red. "I just talked to the big guy...for a little while...I told him...that I didn't want you to go to the college. and I guess he saw that as important." Susie frowned more.

"The...big guy?" Angelica pointed up.

"you know...God, or whatever." Oh...Oh Angelica, way to be religious.

"you mean you..prayed for me NOT to get into the college?" Susie frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Why?"

"BECAUSE, it's such a big school! and it's so far away, and by the time you get there you're going to forget all about us! All about all of those little brats we hang out with! you'll forget about Harold and...and me..." She dropped her eyes and sighed. "You..you're going to forget all about me..." Susie blinked confused before scratching the back of her head. She was about to say something when Angelica looked up. "And then who will I be able to pick on!" Susie couldn't help but laugh now, this was the most selfish thing Angelica had ever done, but for some reason, she was quite...flattered by it.

"heehee, wow Angelica. You really ARE selfish!" This time Angelica was returning her smile, her bright eyes flashing with joy as she started to walk towards her. Susie felt her grabbing her hand, and for some reason, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"Look Carmichael," Angelica started to pull her, holding onto her hand with a warm, firm grip. "I don't exactly LIKE that we're best friends...but we are. So I can't say I wont miss you if you go..." She shrugged and glanced to Susie who was walking with her, still preoccupied with the fact that she was still holding her hand. It was weird...but in a good way.

"so...you're saying you like me or something?" Susie asked glancing from Angelica's face to their hands. Angelica was quiet for a while, still walking but this time slower. She slowed to a stop and turned to Susie.

"actually...yeah...I am." she spoke quietly but her smile was as bright as ever. Susie returned the smile.

"Thanks. I like you too, Angelica." She pulled her hand away, succeeding on the first try before starting to walk. Turning back, she saw Angelica's smile fade as she started to walk again. The girl looked...downright depressed. Susie sighed and rolled her eyes, stopping and waiting for the girl to catch up. Bending over quickly, she kissed the girl on her cheek, and grinned when Angelica looked at her, shocked but blushing heavily. "Just don't tell anyone." She joked and started walking away from her. Angelica was following her in no time.

"Yeah yeah, Carmichael. Like i'd WANT anyone to know we were actually friends!" Susie laughed and shook her head at the girl.

"yeah, friends. that's what we are." she mumbled rolling her eyes as she kept walking. Angelica frowned hard.

"What's that supposed to mean, Carmichael!" Susie didn't answer her, but kept laughing as she hurried off towards her home. Angelica Carmichael...she wasn't part of the plan...but that name sounded good.


End file.
